


Hand for a Hand

by Axelrocks



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelrocks/pseuds/Axelrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war with Woodbury is here and Merle has found the perfect way to redeem himself. He just hopes it isn't the last thing he does. The Korean better be fuckin' grateful! Rated for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I know the summary probably sucks, but that's the best I could think of. So, this is a little something I thought up when me and a friend were talking about ways to kind of redeem Merle. And we thought that he could either save Glenn or Maggie in the fight against Woodbury and I thought that maybe him saving Maggie would have a greater impact. This is probably not that good, but I'm actually kind of happy with it. Please tell me what you all think!
> 
> This is obviously going to be an AU.

Merle lay on his back, trying to ignore the intense pain in his left side. He'd had worse, he told himself. This was nothin' compared to the beatings his pa use to give him. It was like a damn paper cut com-

"God dammit, woman!" He roared when the brown-haired woman above him pressed too hard on his wound.

"Sorry!" Her normally steady hands were shaking as she tried to stop more of his blood from pooling on the concrete below him.

It was a wonder that she had been able to drag him behind one of the barricades they had set up all over the prison grounds. He supposed it was the adrenaline most likely pulsing through her veins or the fact he had just saved her life and she couldn't just leave him out there to die.

The yard was full of gunshot sounds as they echoed off the walls and the occasional scream of the men, or women, that been hit. Or bitten. As far as he knew, no one in his brother's group had been injured, with the exception of him. They were all safely hidden behind stacks of metal and wood. Rick had all made sure they were ready for this war and Merle couldn't help but respect the man a little for it; he'd never admit it aloud, though.

The pain in his side suddenly increased.

"Fuck, woman!" He almost sat up this time, but the movement hurt him even worse. "What the hell ya doing?"

"I'm making sure you don't bleed out, you ungrateful bastard. Now, sit still!" She pushed firmly on his chest to put him back in a laying down position.

There was that fiery spark he had been use to seeing from her. It was a wonder she put up with someone like the Chinaman. Korean, whatever.

"We'll have to somehow get you inside, so that Daddy can look at you. You're going to need this stitched close."

"Like hell am I goin' anywhere while my baby brother is out here fighting that asshole!" He propped himself on his elbows and glared at her.

She glared right back. "Much help you'll be when you die of blood loss."

"Like I say; only Merle can kill Merle." He looked around, scowling when he couldn't see past the metal barricade in front of him. "Where's ya boyfriend at? I bet he's runnin' around here screamin' for ya. Why don't ya run along and find him. I'll be fine here. Ain't the first time I had to take care of myself." He held up his stump for emphasis.

"I dragged your heavy ass here and there's no way I'm leaving you. So, you can shut your mouth!"

"Hey now, there's no need to treat the man who just saved your life." He laid his head back down on the concrete and hissed when it pulled at his wound. Maybe he should go and see the old man, after all.

"Thanks for that, by the way." She pulled away his balled up shirt from his side, satisfied to see the bleeding had slowed down a little. But he wasn't home free, yet.

He grunted, not wanting to dwell on it, even though he had brought it up. He had seen the man, a teenager really, line her up in his sights; for some reason she had been fighting alongside him, her boyfriend across the yard. Mostly likely searching for the Governor, so he could end him himself.

Unfortunately, he had just run out of ammo and couldn't take the shot that would have taken the boy out. So, he had done the only thing he could do.

He had pushed her out of the way and took the bullet himself, hoping that it wasn't the last thing he did. He still wanted to see the look on the Asian's face when he found out he had saved his girl. Maybe he would finally stop trying to start a fight with him every five seconds.

Thank God, that boy had been a terrible shot. He vaguely remembered him, back when he was in Woodbury. He could have sworn he had asthma or some shit like that. Why the hell was he out here fighting?

The Governor must have been hard up for some soldiers; hell there was women and fucking children out there. Well, teenagers, but they were like children to him. Deep down, he was glad he had run out of ammo. He would have felt remorse if he had to kill the boy. As much as he made people think otherwise, he wasn't heartless.

Hell, when he laid in his cell, or cage as he called it, and thought about the things he had done to the Korean, he would feel something in his gut. He wasn't going to call it guilt, because he was Merle Dixon after all, but he did think that maybe he shouldn't have gone as far as he had. Maybe he should have interrogated the girl instead. He would have never laid a hand on her and he sure as hell wouldn't have made her take off her shirt. No matter how good her tits looked.

He must have blacked out for a second because next thing he knew those fine tits were pressed against his chest and the girl was slapping his cheek, none too gently.

"Merle! Merle, get up!" Her face was hovering over his now and she looked...concerned. Naw, his mind must have be playing tricks on him. No one cared about him, not even his baby brother it seemed nowadays. It looked like he had finally found himself a woman; it only took to the end of the world.

He had to admit that small, shorthaired woman had spunk. She had threatened to kill him if he ever hurt his brother. He knew he was an intimidating man, even more so now with a knife permanently attached to his arm, so he knew that he had taken guts. If Daryl wanted this woman, then he had his older brother's approval.

"Maggie! MAGGIE!" Someone was screaming.

The woman perched above him, shot her head around and screamed back. "Glenn! Glenn, I'm here!"

Just then the Korean rounded the barricade, out of breath. His face relaxed when he saw her unharmed, but then went right back to a hardened mask when he saw who she was with.

"What are you doing here with him?" His finger was twitching on the tringer of the rifle he held in his arms. Probably itching to add another bullet to his body.

"He saved my life." She said calmly.

"What? Merle saved your life? Look, Maggie, it may have looked like he saved your life but he was probably just trying to save his own ski-"

"He pushed me out of the way and took the bullet himself. Now, are you going to help me or not?"

Merle would have liked to laugh at the expression on the asian man's face, but his vision was starting to get fuzzy and sport black dots.

"We have to get him to, Daddy. He's lost a lot of blood." He felt someone yanking on his good arm and he slowly, almost as if he was moving through molasses, struggled to stand up.

Maggie wrapped his good arm around her shoulders and took some of his weight, which was stilla significant amount. The woman was strong. He just hoped he would be able to make it inside the prison without blacking out completely.

"You're going to have to cover us. Can you handle that?" Her gaze was hard on her boyfriend's, daring him to refuse.

With a sigh, he nodded and stepped out from behind the barricade and started firing.

He felt the woman beside him take a deep breath and looked up at him. Her face deadly serious and determined.

"You ready?"

He managed a smirk. "As I'll ever be, sugar."  
\---------------------------------------------

"Daddy!" Maggie cried as they near the barred door to their cell block. Merle had grown increasingly heavier and she didn't know how much longer she could support him. It was a miracle she hadn't fallen underneath his weight as they made their way to the inside of the building.

"Maggie!" Her father showed up at the door, out of breath, from crutching his way to her as fast as he could. Beth wasn't far behind him, Judith in her arms.

"Are you okay?" His eyes slid to Merle. "Nevermind. I can see he's the one that needs help. What happened?" He crutched closer to the door and unlocked it.

"He got shot." She slightly stumbled as she walked into the cellblock. "He pushed me out of the way and took the bullet himself."

Hershel raised his eyebrows. "I'm going to have to thank him once he regains consciousness."

"Might as well thank me now, old man." His words were slurred and he struggled to keep his eyes opened. "Don't know how much longer I'll be up.

"Later then. Now, we have to lay you down so I can take a look at the wound." He led them into his cell.

Maggie was practically dragging him there and tried to will his legs to work for at least a little more. The last thing he wanted to do was crush the poor girl. She tried to lay him on the small bed as gently as she could, the bed creaking under his weight.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist with his good hand. "Thank ya." Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

"No, thank you." She whispered and quickly left the cell. "I'm going to go back out there and make sure everyone is alright."

"Be careful!" Hershel called from Merle's side.

She could only nod at him, tears clogging her throat. If it hadn't been for the man, now unconscious on the prison bed, she probably would have been dead. She would never seen her father or sister again, or Glenn.

She owed the man.


	2. Part Two

Part Two

Glenn was waiting for her right outside the entrance to the cellblock. She almost walked right past him, but he stopped her with a hand to her shoulder.

He looked slightly uncomfortable, since she had tears running down her cheeks now. "Um, is he okay?"

She could only nod as she wiped away the moisture on her cheeks. To think she was crying over Merle Dixon.

"So," She said, straightening up and clutching her rifle. "How are things going out here?" She had noticed, almost immediately that the sound of gunfire had cut down immensely. A short burst happening only every few minutes.

Glenn looked relieved at the safe subject she had brought up. "I think things are going well. Last time I looked out there I could only see a few remaining gunman. Either the rest of the Governor's army ran off or...we killed them."

It saddened her to think that they had to kill other living people to survive this new world. Was it not enough they had to fight the dead to survive, too?

"Where's Daryl?" She got an odd look from him at the question. "I have to tell him about Merle. If he doesn't see him out there, he might think the worse."

Glenn only nodded and was about to take off to find the hunter, but the man suddenly showed up; crossbow held in one arm as he ran up to them.

"Where's Carol?" Those were the first words that came out of his mouth. Maggie was slightly shocked that he had not asked about his brother. However, she knew how much he cared about that woman.

"I'm right here." Carol showed up behind them, a slight smile on her face and blood splattered across her clothes.

Daryl walked up to her and fingered her bloody clothing. "What the hell happened to ya, woman?"

"A couple of walkers were coming up on me, so I killed them." Her face lit up with pride but Daryl only scowled.

"Wha', with ya bare hands?"

"No, with my knife." She patted the trusty knife on her hip. "I didn't want to waste any more ammo. I was almost out."

Daryl's fingers twitched off Carol's shirt and Maggie wondered briefly if they itched to caress her face. Maggie just wanted him to make the first move when it came to Carol, but it was all about baby steps for him.

His hand then clutched into a fist and he brought to his side as he turned to face her and Glenn. "Where's Rick? Carl? Michonne?" His gaze stopped on her. "Merle?" He must have seen that Merle had been fighting near her.

"I don't know where the others are." Glenn stepped up, rifle still gripped loosely in his hands. "But Merle-"

Maggie cut him off, knowing that she should be the one to tell Daryl. "Merle got shot."

Pain flashed briefly in his eyes as he thought the worst. "Is he dead? Did ya have to put him down?"

She quickly realized her mistake; by stating just the basics, she had made Daryl jump to conclusions.

"He's alright." She reassured and sighed a silent sigh of relief when he visibly relaxed. "He just got hit in the side. Daddy's looking at him now."

They all turned and faced the prison yard when they heard the roar of an engine as a car drove off. Carl, Rick and Michonne showed up then and joined the rest of their group.

They all looked exhausted, just like the rest of them, but Rick had shouldered his rifle and Michonne had sheathed her sword; the fight was over. For now.

"We took out most of them." Rick spoke as he marched into the middle of them. "We don't know if the Governor was one of them. Some hopped into their vehicles and drove off, not many though. We'll check the bodies later, right now let's all get inside and regroup." He scanned the group, assessing everyone. His gaze stopped on Daryl. "Merle?" He had noticed the missing member.

"With Hershel."

Rick only nodded at that and then started ushering the rest of them inside.  
\--------------------------------------

Daryl immediately walked towards the cell that Hershel and his still unconscious brother resided in. The older man looked up from his cleaning of the now neatly stitched up bullet wound, to gaze at the other Dixon.

"He alright?" Daryl fidgeted with the strap of his crossbow, avoided Hershel's eyes and looked at his unconscious brother.

"He's lost a lot of blood, but there isn't much we can do about that now. He'll be alright, though, if he takes it easy." The old man dropped the rag he had been using into the dirty red water in the bucket beside him. Grabbing his crutches from the ground, he stood up. "You know, he saved my Maggie."

Daryl looked up at him then, chewing on his thumbnail as he did so.

"Pushed her out of the way before she could get hit. He took the bullet himself." He crutched closer and placed a fatherly hand on Daryl's shoulder. "Your brother is a good man, just like you. It's just taken him longer to show it."

Daryl could only nod, still not looking at the older man.

"Do you want to sit with him and be there when he wakes up?"

"Naw," He shook his head." He'll be fine all by himself. 'Sides Rick wants us to get together so he can talk to all of us."

"Alright then." He crutched out of the cell.

With one final look at his brother, Daryl left the cell as well. He wouldn't say it aloud, but he felt a little seed of hope start to bloom within him. Maybe Merle could actually become one of them.  
\-----------------------------------

Maggie found herself sneaking away from the rest of the group and Glenn, to sit besides the still unconscious Merle. From what she had gathered, he hadn't woken up yet and for some reason she wanted to be the first person there when he did.

She didn't dare tell Glenn; knowing he wouldn't understand. This man had saved her life and she couldn't help but wonder if they had all seriously misjudged him. He didn't have to throw himself in front of a bullet for her; he had no obligation to her. He wasn't treated like he was a part of the group, so he had no need to even care about them; let alone save one of their lives.

Something heavy landed on her knees and she looked down to find his stump laying there; metal contraption still attached with the exception of the knife.

"Girl," he rasped. "Is tha' you?"

Swallowing thickly, she nodded, but then realized that it was probably too dark to see. "Y-Yes."

"What's wrong wit' ya?" The stump fell away from her knees and clanked against the side of the bed.

"Nothing." She squared her shoulders and willed herself to calm down. "Do you want me to get my dad? Are you in pain? Do you want me to get you something to drink?"

"Easy now, girl." He tried to sit up, hissing in pain as he did so. "I gotta take a piss. Ya mind givin' a man a hand?" He chuckled slightly at his little joke.

She stood up and groped until she grabbed his arm and pulled. He grunted, trying to mask another hiss of pain.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"S'alright." He was sitting up now, good hand clutching his side. "Can ya help me up? I'll need some walkin' too."

She responded by wrapping his maimed arm around her shoulder, like she had earlier that day, and supported some of his weight.

"Ya best take me outside. I ain't pissin' in no bucket."  
\-----------------------------------------

Beth was the one that let them out of the cell; she had been preparing a bottle for Judith. She gave her sister an odd look as the pair walked through the barred door, but didn't say anything.

Maggie was glad. She didn't feel like telling anyone of the obligations she felt she owed the man. No one would understand.

They walked out into the courtyard, lucky that the moon was full; giving them some light to walk by. They didn't even pass the courtyard walls when Merle told her to stop.

He leaned heavily against the brick wall as Maggie stepped back from him. He started to struggle with the button of his pants, he got it after awhile.

He looked at her over his shoulder, smirking. "Ya gonna watch me piss?"

She felt her cheeks heat up, which was odd because she hardly ever blushed. Abruptly she turned around and waited for him to finish relieving himself.

"You ready to go in now?" She asked when she turned around, after he had zipped up his pants.

"Naw." He leaned his back against the wall now and crossed his arms over his chest. "I wanna talk to ya, if that's a'right? The Korean ain't gonna burst out here and aim a gun at my head, will he?"

"No. He doesn't even know I'm out here with you now and he doesn't have to know where I am every minute of the day." She snapped.

Merle smirked. "I like ya fire, girl."

Her cheeks warmed up a little bit more. She started to worry that there was something wrong with her. Could she be running a fever?

"Well, enough beatin' around the bush. I jus' wanted to tell ya that I was sorry." Confusion must have been visible on her face because he continued. "For what the Governor done to ya. If I had known the Governor was goin' to do that to ya, I would have never brought ya to him."

She was shocked. She never expected to hear an apology from Merle.

Never.

"Look, I ain't a nice guy. The things I've done would make ya cringe and that was before the world went to shit. Since then, I have killed living human bein's. Sixteen to be exact. But ta do ta a woman what tha' man did ta you, well I would never do tha'." His arms fell to his sides. "Now, beatin' up your boyfriend? I woulda done tha'. Figured I owed him for leavin' me on that roof. The walker may have been too much though." he shrugged. "He's alive, ain't he?"

She was still speechless.

"Well, that's enough of this sappy shit. I could use ya help walkin' back in."

Instead of grabbing his arm and throwing over her shoulders again, she placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned up on her tiptoes.

"I forgive you, Merle."

She went to kiss his cheek, just as he turned his head to look at her.

Their lips met.  
\------------------------------------------

Neither one pulled away right away. They just stood there for a moment, staring at one another, lips still attached.

Suddenly, Merle shifted and he tilted his head and caught her lips properly and he began to kiss her, really kiss her. She stood still, her mind blank.

What was going on?

"Maggie? Maggie, are you out here?"

Glenn.

The spell was broken and she pushed herself away from him, hoping Glenn hadn't seen them.

"We're over here!" She called to him.

"Hey," he said when he jogged up to the two, a smile on his face. "Beth told me you were helping Merle out here and she said you looked like you were struggling, so I can help you take him back if you want."

She could only nod, not trusting herself to speak.

"Oh, so ya don' wanna kick my ass anymore, Korean?" Merle spoke, clearly unfazed by what they had just done.

"You saved Maggie. I suppose I can start to give you a chance."

Maggie sighed in relief at that. She hoped that Glenn would come to somehow forgive Merle. There had been tension building between the two and it was getting harder and harder on Daryl. Now, maybe they could all start acting like a group.

Maybe like a family.  
\----------------------------------------

That night, she laid awake next to a sleeping Glenn. She couldn't help but feel her lips with fingers. They felt cool to the touch, but she could have sworn they still burned.

She shouldn't be affected so much by Merle's kiss. She loved Glenn; wanted to be with him forever.

Maybe if she closed her eyes and went to sleep she would forget all about it. Maybe she'd forget all about how Merle's lips felt on her own.

She doubted it.


	3. Part Three

Part Three

Sleep didn't help at all. If anything, it made trying to forget even worse. She dreamed about him kissing her and instead of just him doing all the work, she was actually kissing him back. The dream was so vivid, that she actually woke up to find her lips tingling.

Oh Lord, was she in trouble.

Quickly, she pulled back the covers, unable to lay one more minute with the man she loved while she dreamed of another man kissing her.

She needed a drink, preferably something stronger than water, but water was all they had. So, she softly padded to the area they kept a small bucket of water, nodding at Rick who was gently swaying his daughter back in forth.

Bending down, she picked one of the small cracked cups they kept near the water and ladled a spoonful of water in it. The cool water felt good sliding down her parched throat and she refilled her cup again, taking even bigger gulps this time.

"Hey, girlie."

That voice almost made her choke on the water in her throat. He was the last person she wanted to talk with, especially of the dream she just had.

"Do ya mind gettin' me a glass of water? My side's botherin' me too much ta get up."

For a moment she actually thought about acting like she hadn't heard him, but she was right outside his cell. She felt his eyes on her.

So, with a defeated sigh, hoping he didn't catch it, she filled up her cup and stood to make her way inside his cell.

He was sitting up and leaning against the concrete wall, his legs hung over the edge. He ducked slightly so he could get a better look at her as she stood there.

Reaching out with his good hand, he grasped the cup of water she was silently offering him and smiled. "Thank ya."

Run! Screamed her mind. Run and never come back! She turned and was going to do just that, when he spoke.

"What ya doin' up? Ya should be mighty exhausted after the fightin' ya done today. Not ta mention, ya had to carry my heavy ass here."

"Couldn't sleep." And it's all because of you, she wanted to say but that would only arise questions she did not want to answer.

"Well, then, why don' ya join me?" He patted the bed beside him. "We can keep each other company. I'm sure we'd find lots ta talk about."

For a second, she thought she saw a hopeful gleam in his eye, but he blinked and it was gone. He probably just wanted her close so he could try to kiss her again.

"No thank you," she said a little harshly than she meant to. "Glenn, my boyfriend, is probably wondering where I am."

Anger surged through her veins, when she thought of Glenn sleeping in their cell and images of Merle kissing her came to mind. No, she wouldn't think of the man in front of her when she was supposed to think of the man she loved.

"Your loss, sugar." he smirked over the cup as he drained the last of the water. "Here." He held the cup out to her. "Take this before ya leave."

Grabbing the cup, she almost jumped when their fingers brushed. Get it together, Maggie! You hated this man only hours ago!

Without another word or glance at the man in the bed, she left the room. Glenn was probably up and missing her now.  
\----------------------------------------------  
Merle continued to smirk as he watched the brown-haired woman leave his cell. There was just something about that woman that he was drawn too. It certainly helped that she was good-looking.

Jus' yer luck, Dixon. Ya go after a girl who's already got herself a man. He snorted at his thoughts. She deserved someone more of a man than the Korean boy. She was a spitfire of a woman and needed a man that didn't always knuckle under to her. She needed somehow who would give it back just as much as she gave it out.

Someone like him.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Two days. She had been able to avoid Merle for two days. In that time her and Glenn had been able to sneak away to the guard tower once.

It had been after a dinner of rabbit stew, that Carol had cooked, and she had just finished helping Beth and Michonne clear away all the dishes. Glenn had snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck.

"It's been awhile." He whispered as he nibbled on her ear.

So, with that she grabbed him by the hand and headed towards the guard tower. No one questioned them on where they were going, but there was one person who didn't seem happy about it.

Merle Dixon sat atop on of the tables, in the room where they had just enjoyed their meal, sharpening the knife on his stump.

He glared as they walked by, the strokes on his knife more forceful. He almost looked like he wanted to stab both of them.

The grip on Glenn's hand tightened and she quickened her pace. Glenn smiled, thinking she was eager to get to the guard tower, but the real reason was that she wanted to get out of Merle's sights.  
\----------------------------------------------  
The sun was just now setting and burrowed herself deeper into Glenn's side, basking in the afterglow of what they had just done.

Wanting him even closer, she reached over his skinny body and grasped the bicep of his right arm. Instantly images of a more muscular arm slung over her shoulders came to mind. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, she tried willing the images away. She and Glenn just had sex; she should not be having another man in her mind.

Quickly, she stood up and began to get dressed. Glenn stared at her from the floor, confusion making his brow furrow.

"Where you going?"

She turned from him to clasp on her bra, but her fingers were shaking so bad she couldn't hook them. Briefly, she thought of just forgetting about it and walk around without one, but she knew one other person besides Glenn would enjoy the view.

Cool fingers brushed along her spine and Glenn was there clasping her bra for her, afterwards placing his hands on her shoulders and gently messaged them.

"Is there something wrong, Maggie?"

She shook her head. "No, I just remembered that I promised Beth that I would take care of Judith tonight so she could get some sleep."

"Okay." He trailed kisses down her shoulder. "Let me get dressed and I'll walk with you."

"No, I'm already late." She quickly turned and kissed him, her aim was off and she kissed the side of his mouth instead.

"I'll see you later." With that, she was gone, running down the stairs and to their cellblock.

She wished she could say that she didn't see the smirk on Merle's face as she flew past.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Three days later, Merle Dixon kissed her for the second time.

Glenn was out with Rick, Carl and Daryl walking the fences to check on the Walker bodies of the former Woodbury soldiers. A day earlier, they had found the Walker version of the Governor and Rick had taken him out with a shot right through his good eye.

Woodbury was no longer a threat and now they could all breath a little easier, well as easy as they could in a world full of things that wanted to eat them.

Carol had some how gotten Michonne to help her with the laundry, her father was taking a nap in his cell and she had just handed a now-sleeping Judith to Beth, claiming that she was going to go and see if the men needed any water.

Beth nodded, placing the baby in her makeshift crib and headed towards her own cell, probably to take a nap of her own.

As she headed towards the bucket of water, still in the same place it always was, someone grabbed her arm and was pulled into the nearest cell.

Merle was now smiling down at her. "Hello, darlin'." And before she could react, his lips descended on hers.

The kiss was quick and hard, barely a kiss at all, but it affected her more than any kiss should. Before she could do anything, he had left and was now leaving the cellblock.

Her lips tingled for hours.


	4. Part Four

Merle lay in his cell, waiting for the Korean boy to confront him about kissing his woman. It would only be a matter of time, since it hadn't been that long since Maggie had ran out of his cell like a bat out of hell.

However, when several hours passed and no angry Asian, he began to get suspicious. Of course, the girl would tell her boyfriend what happened. Right? He had kissed another man's woman, after all.

Maybe she enjoyed it and didn't want him to stop? He snorted at the absurd idea. He could clearly tell she didn't want anything to do with him. Whenever they managed to be in the same room, she would always find some excuse to leave. She never made eye contact with him and when they did manage to lock eyes hers would quickly skirt away.

In his presence, she was skittish and a little twitchy. It was a miracle no one had noticed how she was acting, even more surprised that Glenn had caught up on it either.

This wasn't Maggie. Maggie was strong and always spoke her mind, this Maggie barely looked anyone in the eye when he was around, was attached to the hip with Judith; always claiming she had to feed her or put her down for her nap.

This wasn't his Maggie.

The fuck? He stopped his train of thought. His Maggie? Since when did he put any claim on her? Maybe when he started kissing her?

Naw. He had only known the girl a week, there was no way he could have developed feelings for her. It was impossible.

Dixons didn't do feelings. Well, this Dixon didn't. The other one was apparently shacking up with the spunky shorthaired woman. He supposed he didn't blame his brother. It was the end of the world and it was nice to come back to something warm and curvy.

Plus, that woman had the same fire, though a bit quieter, than Maggie's did so she was all right in his book. His brother had done good.

"Merle?"

He hadn't noticed the figure that stood in the doorway of his cell until they spoke. Looking up, he smirked when he saw Glenn standing there.

"Wha' ya want?" he swung his legs over the side of the bed, ignoring the pull of the stitches in his side.

"I wanted to talk to you."

About damn time.

"Well, then shoot." He leaned against one of the metal legs holding up the second bunk and prepared himself for the tongue-lashing the man was going to give him.

"I just wanted to...thank you."

He must have looked confused, because Glenn went on to explain.

"For what you did for Maggie, for saving her life." Merle opened his mouth to say something, but he continued. "She told me what you said to her the other night, about not knowing what the Governor was going to do to her." He leaned against the doorway. "And for some reason I believe you. If Daryl can go from being a complete asshole to how he is now, then I think you could do the same."

He chuckled. "Well, thank ya for the confidence, Korean."

"I still don't like you much, but for Maggie and the rest of the group I'll start being civil to you."

"I suppose I can return the favor."

Glenn nodded, and then turned when someone called his name.

Maggie showed up next to him, smiling. "Hey, Rick's looking for you."

"Okay." He smiled back at her, caressing her cheek. "Are you taking a shower?" He noticed the pile of clothes in her arms and the soap stacked on top.

Merle sat there, wondering if she even knew he was there. He doubted it, seeing, as she seemed to be acting like her old self.

"Yeah, since Daryl and Daddy fixed them, I've been dying to take one. Carol and Beth have already taken one today, so now it's my turn."

Glenn kissed her, Merle wanted to look away.

"You should wait for me." He bent to kiss her neck playfully. "We can take one together."

The whole scene in front of him was sickening and he just wanted to leave, or better yet, he wished the two lovebirds would take it elsewhere.

"Tempting." She smiled, eyes closed, as she pulled him closer. "But I think Rick has a job for you to do and I'm not going to wait that long to feel clean again."

"Alright." He sounded slightly disappointed. Merle didn't blame him; any missed chance to shower with a pretty little thing like her was a disappointment.

"Well, I better go and see what Rick wants." With one last kiss, he was gone.

Maggie watched him go and then turned to face the cell again and froze. Merle couldn't help but smirk at her and wave with his good hand.

"Bout time ya noticed me here."

At first, she seemed like she wanted to say something but thought better of it and turned on her heel to walk away from him.

"Woman, wait!" He called after her and stood up from his bed.

Turning, she cocked her hip in a 'What do you want?' stance. There was the old Maggie, the one he was use too.

"Don't ya wanna talk?" He now stood in the doorway of his cell, slightly relieved that no one was around to hear their conversation.

"Now, why would I want to talk to you, Merle?" Her eyes were steely as she glared at him.

He shrugged. "I jus' figured ya like to tell me why ya haven't told ya boyfriend about our little interaction earlier. I thought he was comin' to my cell to beat my ass, not to thank me."

Instantly, her demeanor changed and she became fidgety, refusing to look at him. "I don't have to tell him everything, you know."

Merle smirked. "Ya think kissin' another man would be somethin' he would want to know."

"I didn't kiss you!" She hissed, fiercely. "You kissed me, Merle Dixon!"

"Well, that's an even better reason to tell ya boyfriend. Ya obviously weren't in the wrong."

She heaved a sigh. "I didn't tell him, because it would only cause more tension within the group. Glenn just got over wanting to kill you."

Something about the way she wouldn't look him in the eye, told him that she was only telling half the truth. He filed that information away for later.

If she wasn't going to tell her boyfriend about the kisses he had given her, then why stop? Why not take it as for as long as he could? He kept telling himself that he was doing it because she was an attractive woman and he hadn't gotten laid in a long time. There was no way it was because he had any kind of feelings for her.

No way at all.  
\----------------------------------------------  
God, that shower had felt like heaven. She didn't know how long it had been since she had felt so clean. True, the water was cold, but it had felt so nice to actually wash her hair properly and not out of a bucket.

Gathering up her clothes and soap, she walked out of the shower room to find herself running into a solid chest. Without looking up to see the man's face, she knew exactly who it was and an odd feeling settled in her gut. She didn't know if it was dread.

Or excitement.

"Ya smell real nice, darlin'."

Her hand was trembling slightly as she brought it up to push him away, knowing with his strength and build it would be near impossible.

His lips connected with hers then. This time the kiss was slightly longer than the one he had planted on her earlier, and it was also softer. Still, it wasn't much of a kiss and she was not going to kiss him back.

So, she stood there and let him keep his mouth on hers, all the while hoping no one came down the hallway to see Merle Dixon kiss her for a third time.


	5. Part Five

Part Five

Maggie absently touched her lips while she stood on watch in the guard tower. It was the middle of the night and Glenn had offered to join her, probably hoping to do more than just take watch, but she turned him down. This was the only time she ever got to be by herself.

She definitely needed it tonight.

Several hours had passed since Merle had kissed her...again. It had been three weeks since he had first kissed her and since then he had managed to plant three more on her. After each time he kissed her, she would volunteer for the night watch and sit for hours thinking about his lips on hers.

Anger would surge through her every time she thought of Merle instead of Glenn. Her boyfriend.

The older Dixon had her stomach constantly twisted in knots and her heart beating way too fast.

She loved Glenn.

She loved him.

Loved him.

The floor creaked behind her and she whipped around, assault rifle raised and ready to fire.

"Whoa, easy girl. I come in peace."

Merle Dixon stepped into the moonlight and she wanted to cry. He wasn't supposed to be here, especially not now. This was supposed to be her time alone.

"What do you want?" Her voice sounded defeated as she turned to look back out at the prison yard.

"Thought I'd keep ya company." He walked to the railing and leaned his forearms on it, the contraption on his hand making a clinking sound when it met the metal.

"What if I don't want you here?" She took a step farther down the railing, away from him.

"Well, tha's too bad cuz I ain't goin' back inside that cellblock for awhile. Tha' little baby is havin' herself a little screamin' fit."

Maggie couldn't help but grimace. Poor Beth and Carol. They were probably going to be up for a long time.

"And ya boy is jus' sittin' at one of them cafeteria tables and sighin' like ya broke his heart or somethin'. What ya do? Deny him some lovin'?"

She looked away, not wanting to answer him. Even though that was exactly what she had done. There were more things to do in the guard tower than just sex, like being alone with your thoughts.

"Ya did?!" He crowed smiling and slapping his good hand on his leg. "Ya bored of him already?"

"You know, Merle." She faced him, scowling. "I came up here to be alone and not to be bothered by you."

He turned around and leaned his back and elbows against the railing. "Well, that's too bad, darlin', because I plan on stayin' up here for awhile."

"Fine. If you're going to stay up here with me, then you can stick to your side of the tower and I'll stick to mine." She turned her back on him and headed to the other side of the tower like she had said she was doing.

In moments, she heard his boots quickly approach her and she was swung around to face him. Her eyes widened in fear. Was he going to hurt her?

"I like it when ya order me around, missy." His voice was low and husky and his good hand began to creep into her hair. His stump wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer.

"Ya look so beautiful when ya get bossy." She felt his breath on her collarbone and she held her breath. "Hell, ya always look beautiful." His lips began to ghost over her jaw. "Ya drive me crazy." Then his lips were on hers.

Immediately this kiss felt different and it scared her. It wasn't anything like the hard and fast kisses of before. This time his lips were softer on hers, his hand tangled in her hair and her body pressed against his.

Then she felt his tongue sweep at the seam of her lips and instantly she froze. Never before had he tried to deepen their kisses, she figured because she never responded to them. But now it was different. She could tolerate the somewhat chaste kisses he gave her, but this? No, she couldn't do it.

To allow his tongue access to her mouth would mean that she kissed him back. That she actually wanted him to kiss her.

She never wanted that.

So, she shoved him away. Hard.

He looked bewildered, but didn't say anything. He just stood there and watched her and for a second she almost thought he looked...hurt. But that look was gone in seconds and his face hardened.

"That's enough, Merle." She desperately tried to get her breath back. "I let you kiss me all those time because I didn't see any harm in it. But what you just did...that can't happen ever again." She ran a hand through her hair, instantly reminded about how his hand had felt there moments before. "Jesus, I have a boyfriend, Merle! He loves me and I love him and..." She couldn't continue.

Instead she shoved the assault rifle into his arms and took off. She didn't make it far. Slamming the door of the guard tower, she slumped against its brick wall and sobbed.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
That had been over a week and a half ago and he hadn't kissed her since. In fact, he hadn't even looked in her direction. Something was off with him and she wasn't the only one who noticed.

She had walked by Merle's cell one afternoon, while everyone was out in the yard enjoying the nice day. Inside she could hear hushed, angry voices. One of them Daryl and the other one unmistakably Merle.

They hadn't noticed her when she had walked by and she pressed herself against the wall next to the cell and strained to hear what was being said.

"What the hell is wrong with ya, bro?" Daryl growled. "Ya almost were walker food out there. Where's ya head at? Ya haven't got yourself a new stash, have ya?"

"It ain't none of your fuckin' business, boy."

"Well, it is if ya gonna get your dumbass killed!"

"Look, baby bro, nothin' is wrong. I jus' got distracted out there today. It won't happen again. Scout's honor."

She could just picture him lifting up his good hand in a mock salute and a smirk on his face.

"Whatever." Daryl grumbled. "Jus' remember next time you get distracted I ain't gonna be there to save ya ass." Daryl stomped out of his cell and proceeded to leave the block. Probably to look for Carol.

He hadn't noticed her.

However, when Merle walked out, not noticing her either, she grabbed his good hand and tugged slightly to make him stop.

He turned and looked at her. "Knew I saw ya walk by. Couldn't resist eavesdropping on me and brother, huh?"

She ignored him. "Are you okay? Really?"

She knew there had been something bothering him, but after finding out he had almost been killed because of it frightened her.

"Why do ya care, girlie?" His face hardened. "I'm fuckin' fine." He wrenched his hand out of her grasp and left the cell block as well.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
One night, a few days later, she found herself unable to sleep...again and now was rocking little Judith in her arms. She had moved to where they took their meals and hoped that the babies fussing wouldn't wake anyone.

"Ya look good with a baby in ya arms."

His voice made her jump slightly. She had thought she was alone.

"I always wanted kids." She turned and faced him. "But now, I don't know. After what I had do to Lori." She choked back a sob at the memory. "I don't want to go through that. I wouldn't want Glenn to go through what Rick is right now."

It was odd to actually have a decent conversation with him. Odd, but not uncomfortable.

"I think this place is safe enough for ya to try. I'm sure that boy of yours wouldn't mind the suggestion." He was sitting atop one of the tables, arms resting on his knees.

She blushed and focused her attention on the now sleeping Judith. "Glenn and I aren't ready for kids yet. You want to hold her?"

Hoping that offering Judith to him would change the subject.

"Naw, 'specially with this thing on my arm. I'd probably hurt her."

"Take it off then. It's dark and I won't look, if that's the problem."

He looked at her and then with a sigh he began to undo the contraption on his arm and like she promised she looked away.

He set the thing next to him on the table. "Alright, hand her over."

She did and then took a seat next to him on the table, close enough that her arm brushed his.

He smiled down at the bundle in his arms. "Ya know, I haven't held a baby since Daryl was one. It's kinda nice, ain't it?"

She nudged his shoulder, gently, secretly glad that the tension that had been between them was now gone.

"You know, Merle, you look good with a baby in your arms, too."


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"We need supplies. Baby formula, especially." Rick stated, looking around at the group gathered around him. "Do I have any volunteers?"

Merle seeing his opportunity to get his ass out of the prison for a little while raised his good hand. "I'll go, Officer Friendly. I'm gonna go batshit crazy if I stay copped up in here."

Rick nodded. "Alright. Anyone else?"

"I'll go." Maggie surprised herself by volunteering. "We need some stuff. Girl things." She added as an afterthought.

"I'll go too." Glenn volunteered. Of course, he would. Wherever she went, he had to follow. It was starting to get a little overwhelming.

"No, Glenn. Two people is enough." Rick stepped in. "Merle and Maggie can handle it, I'm sure."

Glenn didn't look happy about the arrangement, but didn't argue with him.

When Rick dismissed the group, Glenn pulled Maggie aside, wrapping her up in his arms and burying his face in her neck.

"Are you sure you want to go on a run with Merle?"

Glenn had forgiven Merle for what he had down back at Woodbury, but wasn't planning to become the man's best friend any time soon.

"I'm sure." She answered and kissed him. "And I need to get out of these walls or I'll go crazy!"

"I want you to be careful, Maggie." His tone become very serious and he stroked her cheek. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Guilt surged through her and she didn't know why.

"Don't talk like that." She whispered, feeling very uncomfortable with this conversation. All she wanted to do was go on the damn run. It would hopefully clear her head of all the conflicting thoughts she had been having lately.

Thoughts about Merle.

Merle kissing her.

"I love you, Maggie." The words, said with confidence, brought her out of her thoughts.

"I love you, too."

She hated how hard that had been to say.  
\--------------------------------------------  
The trip was silent. Merle drove and Maggie looked out of the window. Even though they had somehow come to a truce, there was still some awkwardness between them. Merle had kissed her and she had started to like it.

When the car suddenly came to a stop, Maggie looked over at him. "Why are we stopping? We haven't reached the town yet."

Merle gestured to the building in front of them. It looked like a small convenience store. The windows were unbroken and there didn't seem to be any walkers milling around. That was always a good sign.

"Figured we could check this place out. Mebbe they got somethin' we could use." Without waiting for her to answer, he was already opening the door and stepping out.

She followed suit and looked at him over the hood of the car, slightly set off guard by the way he was staring at her intensely.

"Ya got yer gun?"

She nodded and held up the small handgun, then reached down to her boot and pulled out a knife and showed him that too.

"Good. This place seems a little off ta me. But it looks untouched. I'm sure we'll find somethin' in here."

She followed close behind, keeping on eye on her surroundings and was ready with her knife in case anything decided to jump out and try to eat them.

Merle tried the door, surprised to find it unlocked and turned to motion quietly for her to follow him inside. She couldn't help the smile that broke across her when she saw that the place looked untouched and the shelves full of food and other supplies.

"Jackpot." Merle whispered a smile on his face too. They immediately set to filling their bags with anything of use. Sure, most of it was junk food but they had been deprived of those things for so long they didn't care and would most-likely welcome it.

Maggie happily threw in handfuls of Snickers bars and Reeses to her already half-full bag. They would become incredibly useful for each of the women's time of the month. There had even been a few cans of formula, which she had immediately snatched up. Not believing their luck.

She was about to reach for a can of Pringles when something crashed to the floor and a muttered 'shit' followed after. She looked over the aisles and saw Merle by the refrigerated section. But his gaze wasn't on the items he had dropped. It was on the store's large glass windows.

Following his gaze, she dropped her bag in horror. There was dozens of them. Walkers were everywhere and they had seen them. They were pressing their rotting bodies against the glass and it would only be a matter of time until they broke through.

Suddenly something grabbed her arm and she screamed. The hand on her arm was gone and was soon clamped over mouth and an angry voice whispered in her ear.

Merle.

"Shut up, girl." He hissed. "If they didn' already know we were here they sure as fuck would now."

She shoved him away. "Next time don't sneak up on me!" Reaching down, she grabbed the bag and held it securely in her now shaking hands. "What are we going to do now?"

"I think there's an exit in the back." He wrapped a hand around her upper arm again and pulled her along. "Hopefully them fuckers ain't back there."

She hurried alongside him, his hand never leaving her arm. He had to reassure himself that she was there.

They made it to the back exit and Merle pushed open the door cautiously, looking around before he opened it fully.

"There's a few stragglers. Nothin' we can't handle."

Pulling out her knife, she nodded at him to show that she was prepared to fight.

His gaze lingered on her and the corner of his mouth quirked up. "A'right, we'll head around the store and see if there's anyway we can distract 'em long enough to hop in the car."

After taking out the few Walkers milling around in the back, they set their sights to the front of the store. Their backs pressed against the wall, Merle peeked around.

"Fuck!" He cursed. "There ain't no way in hell we gettin' to tha' car anytime soon."

Maggie looked for herself and came up with the same conclusion. There was dozens of them and they all seemed to be congregated around the car. "What are we going to do?" She hated the way her voice cracked, showing how scared she was.

Suddenly, she got an idea...but she knew Merle would not like it. So, she decided she wasn't going to tell him. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?

She shoved her bag of food into his hand. "Go around the other side. When the coast is clear run for the car and drive like hell." She ordered.

"The fuck you doin'?"

She didn't answer and instead ran out into the open, in plain view of all the Walkers. She sent up a quick pray and then screamed. "Hey!" It caught some of the biters attention, but not all of them.

"Maggie!" Merle cried, fear evident in his voice. Not for himself, though, but for her. "Wha' the hell you doin'?" He was about to go after her.

"Do what I said, Merle!"

"No, I ain't gonna-"

She took out her gun, aimed it at the sky and fired. This time every single Walker's head turned at the noise and they started stumbling towards her.

"Go!" She screamed at him, before she took off into the woods.

All Merle wanted to do was go after her, but he knew he wasn't going to be much help if he was ripped apart by those things. Instead, he watched in horror as the dozens of Walkers followed her into the woods.

Keeping his back pressed against the wall, he continued to watch in horror as the herd poured into the woods. He hoped she had found somewhere safe to hole up. If she didn't...

His chest hurt at the thought.  
\--------------------------------------  
Maggie Greene was not fond of trees at all, but she was particularly grateful for the one she had managed to climb. A low-hanging branch had been easy to lift herself up on and she scrambled farther up the tree until she figured she was high enough and concealed enough for the Walkers down below to not spot her and walk past.

She hoped Merle was okay, hoped that he had taken the supplies and driven off. Back to the prison, back to Glenn.

God, he was going to be so angry when Merle would show up without her. She prayed he wouldn't do anything too drastic to the older Dixon. It hadn't been his fault. She was the one who had taken the risk.

Once the last Walker, disappeared from her sight, she shimmied down the trunk, took a good look around and ran back to the convenience store. She could hole herself inside its walls until they sent someone out to find her. Lord knew she would be able to survive a long time with all the food still left in there.

Breaking through the tree line, her heart sank when she still saw the car they had came in parked in front of the store. Where was Merle? He should have left by now. Tears sprang to her eyes as she neared the car, no sign of the redneck anywhere. What if he had been...

A noise behind her caused her to jump and turn around, gun ready. A figure stumbled out of the building.

"Merle." She breathed, when she saw that it was him. Then for a heart-stopping moment, she had thought he had turned. Had one of the Walkers following her turned around and got him while he wasn't looking?

The hand that held the small handgun shook slightly as she started to raise it, prepared to taking him out if he was one of them.

But then he lifted his head, their eyes locked and he broke into a grin. He was alive and unhurt.

Tears sprang to her eyes and she began to run towards him, not thinking for a moment of what she planned to do when she finally net him. "Merle!" She cried, aware of the tears sliding down her cheeks.

He stood up straighter, opened his arms out wide and was prepared to take her in and hold her close.

She slammed into him, knocking the breath from her lungs, but she didn't care. He was alive, he was breathing and he was here.

His arms instantly wrapped around her as he pulled her even closer and buried his face in her neck.

"Maggie." He rasped into her skin. "I thought ya was dead. I thought one 'em biters got ya. I thought-"

She pulled back slightly and searched his eyes. "Shh, Merle. I'm here. I didn't get bit. I'm here."

Suddenly his lips were on hers and this time she didn't care at all.

When she opened her mouth to accept his tongue, he froze and stepped back from her. Unsure of what was going on.

"Ya sure?"

She nodded, unable to form words.

"A'right."

His left hand cupped her cheek and slowly it inched into her hair, grasping it gently and then his lips were on her again.

As their kiss got deeper, he had begun to back her up slightly until she bumped into their car. He stopped kissing her for a moment, searched her face again and then let go of her hair to open to the door to the back seat.

Instantly, she knew what he wanted and climbed into the back of the car and laid on her back. Her eyes never left his face and for a second, she thought he looked nervous.

Merle Dixon nervous?

She chuckled at the thought and he gave her a half-heated glare as he continued to stand outside the car.

"What ya laughing at, woman?"

"Nothing." Smiling, she propped herself on her elbows. "Are you going to come in or what?"

That was all the invitation he needed.

He began to furiously work at the duck tape on the metal contraption on his arm and when it was all off, his knife clattered to the ground. He left it there and ducked to finally climb in the car and over her.

Awkwardly, he rose up to his knees and shut the door behind him. Not wanting to take the chance of a Walker surprising them.

He was straddling her and seemed unsure of what to do next.

So, Maggie helped him out. She slid her hands under the dirty white tank top and began to trail them over his chest and torso, stopping on an occasional scar to trace it.

"Yer so beautiful, Maggie." His voice was husky and he was looking at her with desire. "I've never seen a woman as beautiful as ya. Ya drive me crazy."

It began to stir something in her stomach and suddenly she needed more.

"Kiss me, Dixon."

This was the first time she had asked him to kiss her. With one final smile, he completely covered her body with his and kissed her.

Things were getting heated. He had worked a knee between her thighs and soon her legs were wrapped around his knees and she pulled him closer.

She felt him there and let out a whimper as his tongue glided over the skin under her ear. Suddenly he sat up and whipped his shirt over his head, but she didn't get time to admire his body before he was working her shirt over her head.

Now she lay before him only in her black bra, her chest heaving and he returned his attention back to her neck.

"I've wanted this fer so long, Maggie." He whispered in her ear. "I've wanted ya for so long." He pressed his hips against hers and she gasped at how good it felt.

She needed more.

Wrapping her arms around his back, she pulled him even closer to her, loving the feeling of his body on hers.

He was heavier than any man she had been with. Definitely more muscular than Glenn and-

Glenn.

At the thought of her boyfriend. She froze.

What was she doing? Was she really going to have sex with Merle? She had a loving boyfriend waiting for her at home.

"We can't do this." She placed her hands on his bare chest and pushed him gently away, throat already clogging with tears. Why was this so difficult to stop?

"Wha'?" Merle sat up, eyes still dark with desire. Desire for her.

"I-We can't do this, Merle." She wiggled backwards enough so she could sit up and set to finding her shirt. Once she found it, she quickly put it on.

"But, Maggie..." He sounded so hurt. He had wanted her so badly.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed and buried her face in her hands, unable too look at him any longer.

"A'right." Grabbing his own shirt, he threw it on and climbed off her. With one last look at her, he opened the door to step out and then opened the door the driver's side. "They're prob'bly expectin' us back by now." He looked at her through the rearview mirror and saw that she had curled in on herself and was now crying into her knees.

He was already missing the way her body felt pressed against his. But he knew he was never going to feel that again. She had made up her mind and picked Glenn. Who blamed her, though? They had been together for nearly a year now and he was just some redneck that had gone around kissing her.

Sighing sadly, he started the car's engine and began driving back to the prison. Back to his brother and empty cell. Back to watching Glenn kiss Maggie and take her on trips to the watchtower.

Who would have thought that Merle Dixon would find a woman to love in the middle of the fuckin' apocalypse.

It was just his damn luck that she wasn't his woman to love.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was awkward the next few days after their run. She avoided Merle and tried to avoid Glenn, but he was always there, hugging and kissing her. Once, he had tried to lead her to the watchtower, but that had inadvertently brought back memories of Merle's body on hers and she refused him; feigning sickness.

Merle avoided her, as well. Often when they were in the same room, he would take one glance at her and leave. It didn't take long for Daryl to notice, Carol quickly caught on as well.

She had been lying in the cell she shared with Glenn, when Carol stopped in the doorway. Maggie sat up in the bunk and gazed at her friend.

Lately, Carol seemed so happy and Maggie knew it was because of the relationship she had newly just formed with the younger Dixon. They liked to think no one knew about it, but Beth had caught them kissing one day and had told her. She was happy for them. Really. Both of them deserved to happy and they were, now that they were finally together.

"Maggie, honey." Carol finally spoke, her voice soft. "Can I come in?"

She sat up more and tucked her legs under her chin, making room on the bed for her. "Of course."

Carol gave her a soft smile and sat on the bed, next to her feet. "So, how are you? Glenn says you haven't been feeling well."

"I'm fine." She rested her cheek on her knees and stared at the wall.

The older woman placed a gentle hand on her arm. "Is there something wrong, Maggie? Because if there is, you can tell me."

Tears sprang to her eyes. She longed to tell someone about what had occurred several days ago, but was ashamed. Ashamed that she had done what she had with Merle, when she had a man that loved her back at home. A man that would do anything for her. Even lay down his own life if he had too.

It didn't matter that they hadn't 'gone all the way', she had kissed him and allowed him to touch her body. Had enjoyed every moment of it. They would have done the deed, too, if she had not been reminded of her boyfriend.

God, she felt so conflicted. She loved Glenn, but there had been something so enticing about Merle. She wasn't in love with Merle.

She just loved the way his hands...

"Maggie?" Carol was looking at her with concern now, her hand still resting on her bicep.

"I-It's nothing, Carol. Really." She tried reassuring her friend, hoping that she would believe her and leave, but that wasn't the case. Carol always had a sixth sense when any member of the group seemed to be having a problem with something.

Daryl was her specialty.

"Are you pregnant?" The older woman suddenly asked her.

"No!" She cried, head shooting up. "God, no! Glenn and I have been...careful."

"I was just wondering, honey." She patted her knee. "You've just been acting a little...off and I've noticed you've been avoiding Glenn."

"Oh," she looked away from her friend. "You've noticed that, huh? I don't even think Glenn knows what's going on." The last part she mumbled, but she was still sure that Carol had heard her.

"Has something happened between you two?" She knew Carol wanted answers, but she also knew that she wasn't going to press for them.

"Nothing' happened between us, I just needed a little space." That hadn't been a lie. She needed her space from him and from Merle, she needed to think.

Carol stood up. "Alright, but if there is something you need to talk about, you know you can always come to me, right?"

Maggie nodded.

"Okay, honey. I'm going to go and give your sister a break from the baby." With one last smile, she was gone.  
\-----------------------------------------  
"What the hell is goin' on with you and Maggie?" Daryl growled when he finally found his brother in his cell.

Merle was on his back, arms behind his head and was staring at the bunk above him. "Ain't nothin' goin' on between me and that girl."

"Like hell there is." Daryl grabbed the stool in the corner and dragged it until it was beside Merle's bed. "Every time she walks into a room, you leave. Did somethin' happen on that run you two went few days ago." He groaned. "Don't tell me, you tried to kiss or some shit like that."

Merle didn't say anything.

"Dammit, Merle. She's Glenn's. You can't go around tryin' to get with any woman you want. 'specially around here."

"Been thinkin' about chattin' up that short-haired woman. Carol. She ain't attached." He smirked.

"Like hell you well." Daryl growled and his fists clenched.

Merle turned to his side and propped himself up on his elbow. "Oh, she is attached. She's with Officer Friendly, ain't she?"

"No." His little brother ground out.

"There ain't any one else she could be with, unless she's shackin' up with that old man. He's way too fuckin' old for her, in my opinion. But, hey, it's the fuckin' apocalypse and-"

"She's with me, you stupid asshole!"

Merle smirked. "I knew it." Then he turned to his other side and faced the wall. He didn't say another word and listened to his little brother sigh and finally leave. There was no way in hell he was going to talk about him and Maggie.  
\----------------------------------------  
A month later, Glenn and Maggie were going strong and Merle finally spoke to the older Greene girl.

It wasn't to confront her about that day so long ago, but it was to ask her to pass the salt.

They were all eating at the metal tables set up in the commons room and Daryl had just returned from a run with Glenn. One of things they had brought back was a whole case of salt, now the squirrel and deer they seemed to eat all the time would have flavor.

At first, Maggie had seemed surprised that he had spoken to her, he hadn't so much as looked at her in the past month, but handed him the salt anyway.

"Thanks," he muttered and gave her a small smile.

She smiled back.

Things got better over the next few months. Glenn and Maggie were inseparable, but she would always find time out of her day to talk to him. Sometimes she would sit with him in the tower when he would come up to take over watch duty.

They didn't flirt or kissed, they just talked.

It was weird for a rough man like Merle to have a friend like Maggie, it was weird that he even had a friend.

Six months into their odd friendship, Merle realized that he was in love with her.

When he had first started kissing her, all those months ago, he knew he had started to care about her. There had just been something about the spunky girl, but, now, as he started to get to know her better, he knew that his feelings went way deeper than just friendship.

But she was Glenn's.

Not his.

Glenn's.  
\------------------------------------  
Maggie had never had a friend like Merle. He was crude and sometimes mean, but he never failed to make her smile.

She cared about him, like a friend, but sometimes she wondered; if there were no Glenn and her, would there be a Merle and her?


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

The damp earth was soaking through the knees of her jeans, but she didn't care. She also didn't care that the sun was now just peeking over the horizon and she had been out there for hours. She kept her vigil at the silent grave before her.

The name Glenn was etched on the old wooden cross and had began fading over time. Two years ago, today, he had lost his life on a supply run gone badly. The walker had come out of nowhere and secured itself to his shoulder. There was nothing anyone could do. There was no way anyone could have saved him.

Merle had been with them, along with his brother, and he had been the one to pick up the bleeding Glenn and carry him back to the truck.

She had been in hysterics, begging God and whoever would listen, to please let him be all right. It was useless, though. Her prayers went unheard and only an hour after they had rushed him back to the prison, Glenn took his last breath.

She had been the one to do it. To shoot him. Merle, who had been constantly by her side through the whole thing, had offered to do it for her but she had snapped, grabbed the gun from his outstretched hand and ordered him to leave. She had made everyone leave. The few minutes before she pulled the trigger were spent crying by his bedside. The man she had loved was dead.

Wiping away her tears, she finally stood, placed the barrel of the gun to his forehead and fired. The shot echoed through the prison walls and everyone winced with the sound.

They had lost another family member to the undead.

The first to greet her when she walked out that cell had been her sister, who had clung to her and cried in her shoulder. Glenn had been like a big brother to her. Her father crutched over to his two grieving daughters and gathered them both in his arms. No one bothered the mourning Greene family.

The Dixon brothers had quietly edged past the sobbing family and had been the ones to wrap up Glenn's body. Carol, Carl, Michonne and Rick had met them out in the yard, shovels firmly in their hands.

Daryl stole a look at Carol as they shoveled. Now, there was only five of the original Atlanta group left.

The Greene family had ventured out to the yard, just as Rick announced that the hole was deep enough to place the body. Daryl and Merle had moved to pick it up, but Maggie stopped them.

"I want to help put him in. Please." The last word came out as a sob and her shoulders began to shake with her silent tears.

Merle gave his brother a look from his spot near Glenn's head and Daryl stepped away and let Maggie replace him.

"Are ya ready, Maggie?" It wasn't often he called her by her real name, but 'woman' and 'girlie' were not appropriate names for her right now.

She nodded and lifted up the shoulders as he picked up the Glenn's legs and together they gently placed him in freshly dug grave. Maggie refused to look down at the body of her lover wrapped in a dingy sheet; instead, her eyes went to the redneck across from her. The same redneck who had become a good friend to her over the past several months. Much to everyone's surprise.

After they situated the body nicely, Merle climbed out first and offered her a hand once he was on secure ground. She took it and this time was refusing to look at him.

Things were still...confusing between them.

"Maggie, honey." Her father crutched over to her. "Would you like me so say a few words once he gets buried?"

She nodded, tears slipping down her cheeks.

The rest of the group made quick work of filling the grave and Maggie looked on with watery eyes. That morning when she had woken up beside him, smiling as he kissed her before hopping out of bed, she never thought that that was the last time she would ever wake up with him. The kiss he had given her before they had run into the drugstore they were looting had been the last kiss he would ever give her.

That night in the in the watchtower a few nights ago would be the last time he was inside her. The last time he would make love to her.

Every thing was happening in a blur. She didn't know who had made the cross that now stood at the head of his grave and the words her daddy spoke might as well had been in a different language for all she cared. She wasn't listening.

"Is there anything you want to say, Maggie?" Rick asked from his position next to his son, whom he had a protective arm around.

She shook her head. She'd say her words later, when no one was around to hear them.  
\----------------------------------  
That night her bed was cold, the mattress was like concrete and she couldn't sleep. The day had been long and tear-filled, but she needed her sleep. Needed the strength to go on the rest of her life without Glenn by her side.

She should have known, that in this world, nothing was guaranteed.

Climbing out of bed, she hissed when her bare feet hit the cool concrete below her but she didn't move to slip on her boots. The long sleeve shirt hanging on the end of her bed remained untouched as she made her way out of the cell in only a tank top and shorts.

The cell next to hers was filled with snores as her father slept. Beth had taken the top bunk and Maggie wondered how she could stand sleeping in the same cell as their daddy with the racket he made at night.

As she passed each cell, she looked inside and checked up on each member of her family. Rick lay dozing on his bunk with baby Judith sound asleep on his chest, one arm wrapped snuggly around her and Carl slept on the bunk above.

When she reached Carol's cell, she was surprised to see two figures crammed into the small bunk. One of the bodies was Carol and the other was Daryl, who had his arms wrapped protectively around her. She knew that Daryl and Carol were together, but she didn't know they had taken to sharing the same bed. In fact, Daryl still shared a cell with Merle.

But if Daryl was in here, then no one was with Merle. So, with quiet footsteps she made her way to the last cell in the row.

She was so empty inside. She needed to feel something. Something other than hurt and anguish. Merle would help her feel something.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Merle sat at the edge of his bunk. Sleep was eluding him. Every time he had closed his eyes, images of Glenn being bit by that walker came to mind. He could have saved the Korean. If his back hadn't been turned to pick up a fuckin' box of Band-Aids, he would have seen the Walker zone in on them. He would have been able to shove his blade through the son of bitch's head and no one would have gotten hurt. No one would have died.

And Maggie would still be happy.

The minutes he spent thinking about that woman was getting out of hand. She was another man's lover.

Like that ever stopped ya before.

He ignored the voice in his hand. Maggie was different from any woman he had known. There was a fire in her, she wouldn't put up with any of his shit and would meet him toe to toe in every argument. It took him to the end of the world to finally find the woman God intended for him.

Too bad, she had been someone else's.

Had been. The voice in his head, sneered. She's a single woman now. What's stopping' ya from gettin' in her pants?

The blade attachment to his arm looked mighty promising. All he wanted to do was shove it through his skull to stop his damn thoughts. She was in mourning and would be for a long time. The last thing she needed was a stupid redneck like him following her around.

A sound from the doorway to his cell grabbed his attention and took him away from his thoughts.

Maggie stood there.

The moonlight coming through the prison's windows was casting an eerie shadow on her. The whiteness of the clothes she wore shimmered while her face remained dark.

"Is there somethin' ya want, Maggie?"

When she didn't answer, he moved to stand up so he could get a good look at her face. But the moment he began to stand, she moved and was suddenly straddling his lap.

"Maggie-" He was cut off when she grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him fiercely. How many nights had he laid awake in his bed and dreamed of her kissing him like this?

"Please, Merle." She begged, her hands never leaving his face. "I need this. I need you."

God, it was like she knew the exact words to bring down his defenses. How many times had he hoped that she would say those words to him one day?

"Please." She begged again and this time ground her hips into his as she spoke.

"Maggie, we can-" Another searing kiss stole the words from his mouth. It was clear that she didn't want him to reject her.

Her hands left his face and began to trail down his sides until they reached the hem of his shirt. Breaking away from him, she began to tug his shirt up and over his head. He let her.

She flung the piece of clothing behind her and made quick work of her own. To his surprise, she wore nothing under her tank top.

"Maggie-" He tried stopping her again, but to no avail.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She was supposed to come to him because she wanted him, not because she wanted to feel something other than pain. Because he knew, that's what she was doing. Using him.

When one of her hands unbuttoned his jeans and slipped into his underwear, he knew he had to stop her. So, as gently as he could, he shoved her off his lap.

Lucky for her, she had known what he was doing and had managed to not fall on her ass. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks once she stood up straight.

"Damn you, Merle Dixon." She had hissed to him and he had never seen her that angry before.

"I'm sorry, girl." He sighed. "We can't do this. Your man was jus' buried today and you're already tryin' to fuck someone else."

She slapped him hard across the face and he tasted blood. He knew he had deserved it. Had even counted on it. Now, at least there something in her eyes besides emptiness.

"I thought you were my friend." The anger was fading and sadness was taking over her features.

"I am your friend, Maggie." He stood and picked her shirt off the ground to hand it to her. "But fuckin' me ain't gonna make ya feel any better. Even though I am damn good in bed." He smirked and hoped to get a smile out of her.

He did. Even if it was just a small one.

"I'm sorry." She slipped her tank top over head. "I just-"

"I understand." With a hand on the small of her back, he led her to the bed. "So, for tonight ya can sleep with me, a'right? Nothin' more."

With a nod, she slid under the sheets first and made room for his much larger body. The bed shifted slightly as he settled in.

"Ya better not be a cover hog, 'cause I'll kick your ass outta this bed if ya are."  
\-----------------------------------------  
Every night for three months, she had shared Merle's bed but not once did she try to kiss him. Every night, she curled into his side and felt safer than she had in a long time. But lying in bed with him did nothing for the guilt. The terrible guilt that ate at her everyday.

One night, she couldn't take it anymore. She slipped out of bed with Merle and made her way back to her cell. The guilt lessened slightly, but she felt lonely.  
\----------------------------------------  
"Hey, Maggie ya ready to go?" A voice startled her out of her thoughts and it was a voice she knew well.

Standing up, she brushed the dirt from her pants and looked over at the older Dixon brother. Her best friend.

Not a day went by where she didn't miss Glenn. He had been the first man she had ever loved, but a year after his death, the pain that came with missing him started to fade. Now, two years later, it wasn't there at all.

Two years had seen the older Dixon boy and the older Greene girl getting closer. With others, he was still the same Merle. Rude, crude and mean. He was still like that with her, but he was also very soft with her. They would take watches together and talk.

He would talk about life growing up with his good for nothin' Daddy and she would tell him the many adventures she had growing up on her farm. They never mentioned the night she had come to him in hopes of feeling something besides loss and heartbreak or the times they had kissed before Glenn's death.

There friendship had started with a blank state after Glenn was lowered to the ground and now, they were inseparable. Just like Carl and Beth were nowadays.

Maggie suspected there was more than just friendship going on with those two. Carl was sixteen now and stood taller than Beth. He was a handsome boy and she couldn't help but notice the way Beth blushed every time he looked at her.

Plus, just the other day, Merle had told him that he had caught them kissing against the watchtower. As long as they weren't sneaking into the watchtowers at night, she was fine with it. Carl Grimes was a good boy, man, and Maggie knew that he would treat her little sister right.

"Did ya hear me, woman?" He growled, as he got closer and then noticed whose grave she had been kneeling at. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay," she said. "I was just saying my final goodbyes. Is everyone else ready to go?"

They were leaving the prison. The place they had called home for almost three years. It was starting to get a little glum and Rick wanted his daughter to live somewhere where there wasn't so much concrete and bars.

Daryl and Merle had found the perfect farmhouse, much like her old home, which would comfortably fit all ten of them.

Over the past two years, the number of Walkers that had made it's way to their fences had began to dwindle and Merle had told her that him and his brother had started to encounter less and less when they went hunting.

The Governor was gone, the Walkers were becoming fewer and Rick had declared it was time to put the prison behind them. No one had objected.

"So, I told Daryl I was gonna be sharin' a room wit' ya." Merle said conversationally as they headed towards the rest of their group who were waiting beside their vehicles. "Figured I tell him that so he wouldn't feel guilty about sharin' with his woman."

"That's fine." She smiled. "How many rooms are there again?"

"Four and it has a nice little attic that could easily become another. Michonne has that' one though. Your daddy didn't want Carl and Beth sharin', so it's gonna be him and your sister, Carl is gonna stay with his daddy and his sister. Daryl is sharin' wit' Carol and that' jus' leaves me and ya."

"Okay." She nudged him in the side. "You got the floor."

"Hell no!" He argued. "Me and my brother cleared all the biters from that place, so I get a say in where I sleep and I'm gettin' the fuckin' bed!"

"Fine." She smirked. "We'll share."

Merle liked that idea.

In the year since she had finally accepted the fact Glenn was gone, she found herself developing feelings for the redneck. It was a matter of time, she supposed. She had always been attracted to him, even while she was with Glenn. The thought caused guilt to stab through her. She didn't have feelings for Merle while she was with Glenn; there was just something about him.

She didn't like to dwell on the past.

"Hurry the fuck up, bro!" Daryl yelled from his seat on the motorcycle. Carol perched behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hold your damn horses!" Merle yelled back. "Jesus Christ, ya act like the damn house is gonna up and disappear if we don't leave this second." The last part was muttered and Maggie laughed when she heard it.

Finally, the two of them made their way to the truck Rick was driving and sat in the back. Carl sat next to his dad and little Judith sat talking away between them. She was two, now and quite the handful.  
\---------------------------------------  
They reached the farmhouse just before sunset and since all the beds and stuff were set and ready for them, the group decided that they would unload in the morning and get some rest now.

"Our room is upstairs. It's across the hall from my brother." He said to her as they made their way inside.

The house was huge and was made up of three stories. The first floor held two bedrooms, one was the Grimes's and the other was the Greene's, it also had a large living room, a large kitchen and a huge pantry that was mostly stocked. They had hit the jackpot here. The second floor had two bedrooms, one being the master bedroom, which Merle had claimed, two storage closets and a bathroom. The third level was the attic, which had been the first place Michonne had gone off too.

Maggie had been the only one who wanted to take a look around. The rest of the group had gone to their rooms to sleep. Merle waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs for her and watched in amusement as she went from room to room. It all reminded her of home.

"Ya ready?" Merle asked when she walked up to him.

She nodded.

He uncrossed his arms and grabbed one of her hands with his good one. This shocked her. He rarely touched her.

He led her up the stairs quietly and they passed one of the closets and bathroom. They reached the bedrooms. One of the doors was closed, which meant Daryl and Carol were both in bed. The other door was opened and Merle let her walk in first.

The room was huge. It held a large bed, a large dresser with a mirror over it and a large window that overlooked the backyard. Maggie fell in love.

"I knew ya would like it." Merle called out to her when she searched the bathroom that was joined with the room. It was huge too and all she wanted to do was sit in the large tub and have a nice hot bath.

When she walked out of the bathroom, she was surprised to see Merle dressed in only a pair of boxers and a tank top.

"Time for bed, huh?" She eyed the bed and then went back to him. "So, what side do you want to sleep on?"

Merle didn't say anything as he walked closer to her. There was something in his eyes that she couldn't read. With his one hand, he grabbed the hem of her shirt and began to pull it up.

She didn't stop him.

She didn't stop him when he unbuttoned her pants with one hand and pulled them down her thighs.

And she sure as hell didn't stop him when he buried his hand in her hair and kissed her like he had wanted to for the past two years.

Leading her to the bed, he didn't stop kissing her until her knees hit the side of the bed and they toppled backwards.

"Did you lock the door?" She asked against his mouth. Beth sometimes got nightmares and would seek her out. If her and Merle were finally going to do this, she didn't want anyone to interrupt them. Especially her little sister.

"No." He groaned and climbed off her to lock the door.

She fixed her body, so that her head was resting against the pillows and she waited for Merle to come back to bed.

When he did, he crawled on top of her, supported himself on his forearms and began kissing her neck.

"Do ya know how long I've wanted ya, Maggie?" Her name was followed by a nip to her shoulder and she whimpered.

"I've wanted you for a long time, too, Merle." She wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked her hips into his.

His lips began to leave a fiery trail down her neck and when he reached the cup of her bra, motioned for her to sit up and unclasped it. Soon, her chest was bare to him.

His eyes glanced down to her bare chest and then flicked back up to her eyes. "You're so beautiful, Maggie. Ya know that?"

She blushed.

His good hand cupped one of her breasts, while his mouth went to the other. She threw her head back and moaned in pleasure. God, it had been too long.

"You know, Merle." She gasped out. "I think you're a little too overdressed." She tugged at his shirt and with his help; it was soon lying on the floor with the rest of her clothes.

Her hands immediately began to caress his well-defined torso and occasionally one of her fingers would trace over a scar she found on his back. She didn't have to ask how he got them. She already knew.

His hand reached the waistband of her panties and she arched her hips of the bed so that he could pull them down her legs. Now, she was completely naked before him.

Sitting up with a wicked smile, she shoved his boxers down. Wrapping an arm around his neck, she dragged him down so that he was on top of her again.

He brushed against her and she had to close her eyes. All she wanted to do was feel him inside of her. Now.

"Merle." She begged, but he seemed frozen above her. His hips were so dangerously close to hers, but not close enough. It didn't look like he was going to move them either. Instead, he looked her straight in the eye.

"Tell me ya want this, Maggie." He demanded, softly. "Tell me ya want me."

Tears sprang to her eyes too fast for her to stop them. She knew where his mind was at. He was thinking of that day, over two years ago, when they had gone on that run and he had thought her dead.

It had all been in the heat of the moment, but when she finally realized what she had been doing, she had pushed him away. He had wanted her so badly and she had shoved him off her. Some nights she could still close her eyes and see his face in that moment. The immense hurt in his eyes.

She would never push him away again.

Cupping his cheeks, she gave him a bright smile. "I want you, Merle. I always will."

With a smile of his own, he leaned down his head and kissed her. Deeply. Then without another word spoken between them, he buried himself inside her.

"Ya feel so good." He whispered in her ear as his hips moved with hers. She could only whimper in response.

He kissed her and kept the rhythm slow and long. Merle Dixon wasn't fucking her; he was making love to her.  
\--------------------------------------------  
That morning, she woke up with the sun. It shone brightly through the window and basked the bed in light. Merle was snoring softly beside her on his side. The arm he held around her waist slid off when she climbed out of bed, still naked, and walked over to the window.

The view was magnificent. There was so much green. Trees, grass, flowers. This was such an improvement over the dull gray of the prison.

An arm suddenly wrapped itself around her and she found herself pressed against a strong chest. She hadn't even heard him get out of bed.

His chest rested on her shoulder and he kissed her cheek. "Do ya like it?"

She nodded. "It's beautiful."

"And it's gonna be our home now."

The End


End file.
